Law enforcement officers are highly trained professionals that are frequently required to work in highly stressful often potentially dangerous situations. The insight and skills to guide them through the myriad situations they encounter is due to the formal training they received.
Police officers are subject to emotional responses to both stressful and routine encounters with the public. An emotional response by a police officer is potentially damaging to the police officers immediate effort to enforce the law, the citizens personal safety and civil rights, as well as the officers personal safety. Also, it opens up the prospect of possible civil and or criminal litigation against the police officer and or the department and city or county governments. The loss of the case and cost of fighting citizen complaints, all because the officer might have simply acted emotionally is a tragedy. Jury awards can cause such situations to become extremely expensive misadventures.
The invention, by use of controlled, brief announcements attempts to prevent a potentially emotional response through purposefully timed sequenced messages. Said messages, to avoid being repetitious are limited to intervals of not more than once in a five minute period, and occur when the ignition switch is first turned on, and subsequently when the vehicles transmission lever is moved in either direction away from reverse. Said messages relate pride in their particular department, advisements concerning their professional conduct, words of caution about personal safety and public accountability. The invention attempts to be a constant advocate to the police officer. The intent of the invention is to encourage officer awareness that they are not alone.